1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relative to an ultrasonic scanning system, and more specifically, to an ultrasonic scanning system disposing at least two electrodes on an ultrasonic probe to detect a physiological signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of medical technology, an ultrasonic scanning device has been widely applied to medical examination for performing an ultrasonic scanning operation on a specific body region of a subject (e.g. a pregnant woman or a patient) and then generating ultrasonic scanning images for a medical personnel (e.g. a doctor) to view, so that the medical personnel could know the health condition (e.g. a fetus growth condition or an internal organ pathology condition) of the subject.
However, if the medical personnel wants to further detect a physiological signal (e.g. an electrocardiogram signal, an electromyography signal, or body fat) of the subject, an additional signal transmitting cable with electrodes needs to be connected to the ultrasonic scanning system in advance for allowing the medical personnel to attach the electrodes to a detecting region on the subject's body, so as to cause a time-consuming and strenuous detecting and wiring process. The aforesaid problem causes the medical personnel much inconvenience in detecting physiological signals.